


Где Гленн?

by Spring_rabbit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_rabbit/pseuds/Spring_rabbit
Summary: Солнечные деньки в Александрии





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все относительно. Мимопробегающий фем.  
> Бета - akino_ame

Потолок — безмятежная зебра, расчерчен штрихами светотени; Мэгги узнает его, едва открыв глаза, и успокаивается. Сидящая рядом Мишонн — продолжение тени, на фоне беленых стен госпиталя. Громкое слово для маленького дома, но Тара повесила табличку: цветными маркерами на картоне, так и повелось.

Голова ощущается как один большой синяк, ребра ломит, а на левой руке, кажется, танцевали ежи — бывало и хуже, думает Мэгги, ведь если думать так каждый раз, как жизнь теряет тормоза, мечась между монстрами разлагающимися и еще дышащими, все становится не так уж и паршиво.

Из дверного проема ей улыбается Тара:

— Ну наконец-то очнулась, хочешь воды?

Мэгги кивает — в горле пересохло — и переводит взгляд на Мишонн. Та легонько сжимает ее руку, приоткрывает губы, смыкает их и, наконец, говорит:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — голос скрипит как кости ходячего при сильном ветре, — все живы?

—Конечно, — кивает Мишонн, и бусины в ее волосах тихонько тренькают, — мы надрали ублюдкам задницы. Только тебя приложило немного, Док говорит, скоро бегать будешь, да Дэрил проехался по доскам, заноз нацеплял. Ты бы видела, как Рик с Доком его в два голоса убеждали, что «как-нибудь само» не пройдет. — Они смеются вместе.

Когда возвращается Тара с водой, Мишонн тяжело поднимается — сколько же она здесь просидела? — и забирает стакан. Тара бросает на Мэгги жалостливый взгляд и пытается улыбнуться ободряюще, прежде чем тихо присесть на стул у стены.

Мишонн уверенно поддерживает Мэгги, помогая приподняться над подушкой, пока та жадно пьет.

— Как думаешь, Гленн скоро вернется? — спрашивает Мэгги.

— Как получится. — Мишонн мягко сжимает ее ладонь.

* * *

Солнце на Александрией — тусклое золото, рассеянно укрывает поселение, от чего оно становится похожим на фотографии шестидесятых. Далекий-далекий мир, в котором мертвецы не гуляли даже по телеэкранам.

Мэгги сидит на лужайке перед домом, пока Джудит на ее руках заливисто смеется и путает маленькие пальцы в ее волосах.

— Как же она быстро растет, — улыбается Мэгги.

— Попала под грибной дождь, — хмыкает сидящий рядом Карл.

С ним оказывается неожиданно легко, с этим ребенком, который уже давно перестал им быть. А солнышко-Джуди можно приобнять без повода, пригладить светлый пух волос, спросить как прошел день. Пока еще можно.

От стены идут что-то оживленно обсуждающие Саша и Розита; Мэгги хочет окликнуть, поздороваться, да и судя по возмущенным лицам, пауза им не повредит.

Саша останавливается, уперев руки в бока, всем своим видом выражая готовность... Розита притягивает ее к себе, самозабвенно целуя, и, отстранившись, говорит что-то.

Ой.

Кажется, она сказала это вслух — Карл удивленно смотрит на нее из-под шляпы.

— Ты не знала?

— Нет. — Пазлы фактов складываются. — Так из-за этого Абрахам уехал с Гленом?

-Ага, — Карл трет шею, и щурится на облака, — поэтому.

Проходя мимо, Розита с уже гораздо менее сердитой Сашей машут им. Мэгги улыбается в ответ, а Джуди лопочет, невнятно, но с энтузиазмом.

* * *

Рик трет лицо ладонью и устало смотрит на не собирающуюся сдаваться Мэгги. Она всего-то хочет пойти дежурить на вышке, о чем сказала Дэрилу, который кивнул и позвал Рика.

У того вид человека, которому не помешает отоспаться как следует, и новая седина в волосах. Мэгги ловит ножом солнечных зайчиков и наблюдает за капитуляцией Рика, о которой тот еще не знает.

Рик сдается через шесть минут, но оставляет последнее слово за собой, разрешая пойти только кем-то в паре.

На вышке почти не слышно поселение внизу. Мэгги облокачивается на ограждение, подставляя лицо солнцу, рядом Дэрил выстругивает стрелы для арбалета — им не о чем разговаривать. О чем говорить в летний день, когда ветер изредка шумит в раскидистых деревьях, и куда ни кинь взгляд, нет ни одного ходячего...

В сонную полуденную тишину вклинивается шум мотора, но солнце бьет в глаза, и Мэгги прикладывает ладонь козырьком, чтобы разглядеть: по дороге, поднимая пыль, медленно едет знакомый голубой бьюик.

— Гленн, — выдыхает Мэгги.

— Погоди, не... — останавливает ее Дэрил. — Ворота, не иди одна, там...

Но Мэгги лишь отмахивается, все в порядке, и бежит вниз.

— Мишонн! — зовет Дэрил, начиная спускаться следом.

Мэгги касается ладонями нагретого металла ворот. Она улыбается.


End file.
